Impian Tersembunyi Hiruma
by minae cute
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu jika Hiruma mempunyai impian tersembunyi selain impian menuju ke Crishmas bowl, Apakah impian itu? Apakah Hiruma berhasil mewujudkan impiannya? Entahlah? For Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan April-Mei : Dream


April 2014

**Summary : **Tak ada yang tahu jika Hiruma mempunyai impian tersembunyi selain impian menuju ke Crishmas bowl, Apakah impian itu? Apakah Hiruma berhasil mewujudkan impiannya? Entahlah? **For Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan April-Mei : Dreams**

**.**

**.**

**Impian Tersembunyi Hiruma**

**Disclamer © Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Pair : HiruSena**

**Rated : T**

**For Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan April-Mei : Dream**

**Warning : BL, miss typo's.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang tau jika seorang kapten Deimon Devil Bats mempunyai sebuah mimpi yang sangat unik selain impiannya menuju Christmas bowl. Impian yang bagi sebagian besar orang sangat biasa, tapi tampaknya impian ini sulit diwujudkan oleh si penyandang julukan 'setan dari neraka' ini mengingat sifat kejamnya yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

**Dor. Dor. Dor**

"Ya! Ha!" Seru Hiruma berlari sambil menembakkan senapan aka 47 kesayangan pada Sena, hal itu dilakukannya agar sang 'Eyeshield 21' bisa menunjukkan lari tercepatnya, "Ke ke ke!" Terdengar juga suara kekehan khasnya yang mewarnai lapangan disamping suara tembakannya.

"Hiruma-senpai, aku lelah!" Keluh Sena yang kelelahan berlari menghindari tembakan Hiruma.

"Kau masih bisa, kuso chibi!" Sanggah Hiruma yang tak mengijinkan Sena untuk istirahat, "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang lebih dari ini!" Perintahnya tanpa ampun.

Sena yang tak kuat lagi karena terus-terusan disuruh berlari selama dua jam pun akhirnya tumbang, membuat semua anggota menghampirinya dan membawanya memasuki ruang klub.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan padanya, Hiruma!" Tegur Mamori sang manejer klub sebelum memasuki club menghampiri Sena yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Dia saja yang terlalu lemah!" Sinis Hiruma dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan.

.

.

Hiruma terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah, dia hanya berjalan kemana kakinya melangkah dengan pandangan kosong.

'Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah?' Rutuknya dalam hati, tak biasa seorang Hiruma merasa bersalah seperti ini, 'Apa aku kerasukan malaikat?' Pikirnya error.

Hiruma membawa kakinya menuju sungai di bawah jembatan, menuruni rerumputan dan membaringkan dirinya disana sembari merogoh saku celana mengeluarkan permen karet yang kemudian di makannya.

**Tlok. Tlok. Tlok**

Sesekali terdengar suara permen karet yang letuskan olehnya mengiri suara air sungai, perpaduan musik alami dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuatnya terbuai ke alam mimpi.

**In Hiruma dream**

"Ke ke ke!" Kekehan Hiruma saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat dan berbadan kecil sedang melihat pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru, "Sasaran yang bagus!" Serunya dan mulai menghampiri pemuda itu bersama Kurita.

"Ya! Ha!" Seru Hiruma melambungkan pemuda berambut coklat ke atas.

"Selamat karena telah di terima masuk di SMA!" Seru Kurita pemuda gendut yang ikut melambungkan pemuda berambut coklat.

Pemuda berambut coklat hanya diam terlena dengan penyambutan ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia disambut seperti ini.

Setelah penyambutan selesai Hiruma meminjamkan ponselnya untuk pemuda itu agar menghubungi orang tuanya.

**Tut. Tut. Tu-**

Sebelum telepon tersambung Hiruma langsung menyambar HPnya dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu diikuti oleh Kurita, sementara pemuda berambut coklat hanya bisa cengo ditempat melihat kelakuan ajaib mereka berdua.

Setelah jauh dari pemuda berambut coklat Hiruma langsung menghubungi beberapa nomer agar bisa mengetahui alamat pemuda itu, Kurita yang melihat Hiruma seperti itu hanya bisa ngeri melihatnya.

.

.

Hiruma meninggalkan supermarket dengan membawa plastik berisi belanjaannya, saat berada di dekat stasiun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang ditemuinya di depan papan pengumuman kemarin.

"Sedang apa dia?" Tanyanya yang melihat pemuda itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh hingga membuatnya tak terlihat dan hanya meninggalkan jejak debu melewati kerumunan orang yang penuh sesak tanpa jatuh sekalipun, "Kecepatan apa itu?" Pikirnya mulai tertarik dengan kecepatan anak itu dan berusaha mengikuti larinya dengan semangat.

Baru pertama kalinya seorang Hiruma Yoichi sang 'Setan dari Neraka' tertarik pada seseorang hingga membuanya begitu semangat seperti ini, "Bagaimanapun juga dia harus ku dapatkan!" Tekadnya mantab dan terus berlari mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu.

Tak terasa pemuda itu memasuki setasiun yang nampak ramai, Hiruma bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda beriris caramel melompati mesin tiket, meluncur di tangga, berlari kearah kereta yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya dan..

"Touchdown!" Seru Hiruma riang di atas pagar stasiun saat melihat pemuda bertubuh kecil itu berhasil memasuki kereta yang nyaris tertutup sepersekian detik itu. Entah mengapa apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang melakukan pertandingan American Football dimata Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu melompati pagar dan menduduki tiga pemuda yang terjatuh saat mengejar pemuda berambut coklat tadi, "Kekeke!" Kekehnya.

**Hiruma dream off**

"Lagi-lagi mimpi bocah itu lagi!" Gerutu Hiruma karena selalu memimpikan kejadian yang dialaminya selama bersama dengan runningback andalan tim Deimon itu.

Entah mengapa Quarterback dari tim Deimon ini selalu memimpikan Sena, orang yang selalu menolong para pemain lain yang putus asa, selalu membangkitkan semangat mereka dalam pertandingan, mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk maju dan terus berjuang menghadapi lawan.

"Hiruma-senpai!" Suara seseorang disebelah Hiruma.

"Kau?" Gumam Hiruma kaget, "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyanya yang tak menyadari kapan pemuda yang selalu memenuhi mimpinya berada disebelahnya.

"Sejak Hiruma-senpai tidur!" Jawab pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Sena.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kuso chibi?" Tanya Hiruma mengingat jika pemuda yang disebelahnya tadi pingsan.

"Ya!" Ucap Sena mantab, "Aku baik-baik saja," imbuhnya mempertegas jawabannya tadi, "Makasih telah menghawatirkanku." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah Hiruma.

"Siapa yang menghawatirkanmu?" Sinis Hiruma dan mulai membangkitkan badannya, "Cepat pulang dan tidur sana!" Perintahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sena di sungai sendirian.

"Ada apa dengan Hiruma senpai?" Gumam Sena bingung dan mulai meninggalkan sungai menuruti perintah sang kapten.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Hiruma

Hiruma memasuki apartemen yang tlah lama ditinggalinya bersama cerberus, anjing yang juga mendapat julukan sebagai 'Penjaga gerbang neraka'.

"Cerberus!" Panggilnya pada sang anjing.

**Grauw. Grauw. Grauw.**

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau menungguku lama ya?" Tanya pemuda bertelinga lancip sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

**Grauw**

Sang 'Penjaga gerbang neraka' hanya mengggonggong dan menikmati elusan dari pemiliknya, berbeda sekali dengan sifat kejamnya selama ini bila hanya berdua dengan sang 'Setan dari neraka'.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya pemuda berpierching ditelinga itu.

**Grauw**

Cerberus menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa dia belum makan.

"Baiklah ku ambilkan makananmu!" Seru Hiruma berjalan ke arah dapur diikuti oleh Cerberus.

**Minae Cute**

Seperti biasa, anak-anak Amefuto melakukan latihan sebelum kelas di mulai, namun ada yang berbeda dari latihan kali ini, yaitu tanpa adanya 'sang setan dari neraka' dan 'sang penjaga neraka'.

"Kenapa Hiruma belum datang?" Tanya Mamori sang menejer entah pada siapa, "Apa karena masalah kemaren?" Gumamnya bingung.

Ucapan Mamori terdengar oleh seorang pemuda bermata coklat madu yang juga menantikan kedatangan sang kapten, 'Ada apa dengannya?' Batinnya sendu.

Mereka semua tak menyadari jika sedang ditatap oleh sesosok berambut pirang lancip dari atap sekolah, tak lupa sebuah senyum mengerikan memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing, tak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding!' Ucap para pemain horror sambil mengelus tengkuk mereka masing-masing, 'Jangan-jangan si setan mulai beraksi lagi?' Batin mereka takut.

.

.

.

Teng. Tong. Teng. Tong

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa mulai bergegas meninggalkan kelas mereka untuk pulang kerumah ataupun menuju tempat extra kulikuler mereka masing-masing.

Dan disinilah para pemain klub Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul untuk melakukan latihan menghapi Oujo White Night yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Entah mengapa aura suram menghiasi lapangan amefuto kali ini, aura yang lebih mencekam dari biasanya, mungkin firasat mereka tadi pagi benar adanya, entahlah!

"Selamat datang di neraka!" Sapaan sang setan dari neraka yang penuh intimidasi membuat para pemain menoleh ke atas ruang klub amefuto patah -patah dengan meneguk ludah mereka horror.

Kini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang lancip, bertelinga lancip dan bergigi runcing sedang berdiri dengan santainya sambil membawa senapan ak 47 yang sering menemaninya, dengan tubuh yang dibalut oleh kaos dan celana jeans berwarna hitam, sungguh gagah bukan.

"Matilah kalian semua ditanganku!" Ucapnya tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Ha! / Haa! / Haaah!" Seru tiga bersaudara HaHa hampir bersamaan.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Kurita takut-takut jika temannya serius.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda gendut sialan?" Tanya balik Hiruma, entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ingin membunuh semua anggotanya yang dia dapatkan dengan penuh perjuangan.

"Dari sorot matanya tak ada keraguan untuk membunuh kita!" Ucap Musashi yang bersandar dengan tenang di pagar pembatas.

"Kau benar," gumam Hiruma membetulkan perkataan temannya yang sempat berhenti bermain amefuto karena menggantikan ayahnya bekerja, "Dan kau orang pertama yang ku bunuh!" Serunya.

**Dor**

Suara tembakan terdegar setelah Hiruma menyelesaikan ucapannya dan-

**Bruk**

-Musashi pun terjatuh dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Teriak semua pemain amefuto melihat mayat Musashi yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Kau yang selanjutnya gendut sialan!" Geram Hiruma yang langsung menembak Kurita yang masih syok melihat Musashi.

**Dor**

**Bruk**

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi dan diiringi oleh suara jatuhnya Kurita dengan darah yang menggenang.

"Kapten gila!" Seru para pemain yang tersisa dan mulai berlari menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing-masing.

**Dor. Dor. Dor**

**Bruk. Bruk. Bruk**

Suara tembakan dan suara orang terjatuh terdengar bertubi-tubi menambah suasana menjadi kian mencekam.

"Kekeke!" Tawa iblis Hiruma kian melengkapi suasana horror di lapangan, "Mau lari kemana kuso chibi?" Tanya Hiruma pada korban satu-satunya yang masih tersisa.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Kurita ketika terbangun, "Apa ini di surga?" Tanyanya mengingat kejadian penembakan yang dilakukan Hiruma tadi.

"Jangan konyol gendut sialan!" Gumam Hiruma menanggapi ucapan konyol Hiruma.

"Hi-Hiruma!" Ucap Kurita sambil menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah kearah Hiruma, "Ini di neraka!" Serunya begitu melihat wajah Hiruma.

"Kau masih di bumi Kurita!" Ucap Hiruma singkat.

"Aku hantu gentayangan!" Gumam Kurita konyol.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol Kurita!" Ucap Musashi yang lelah mendengar kekonyolan sahabatnya, "Hiruma hanya menembakkan peluru bius agar kita pingsan," ucapnya menjelaskan, "Dan soal darah itu hanya kantong darah yang ditaruh Hiruma pada pakaian kita agar saat ditembak kantung itu pecah dan keluar menyerupai darah!" Terang Musashi sebelum Kurita menanyakan tentang cairan yang keluar dari badannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami kapten?" Tanya pemain amefuto penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin melepas stess sebelum pertandingan saja!" Jawab Hiruma asal.

"APA?" Teriak para pemain dongkol, karena nyawa mereka dijadikan permainan oleh Hiruma.

"Sudahlah! Cepat pulang atau ku tembak betulan!" Perintah Hiruma sadis.

"Hai!" Pekik anggota amefuto ketakutan dan langsung meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ada apa denganmu Hiruma?" Tanya Musashi menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Kau tak perlu tau tukang sialan!" Jawab Hiruma dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan lapangan amefuto.

"Dasar anak itu!" Gumam Musashi sambil mengankat bahunya.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua pemuda berjalan menelusuri sungai sembari berbicang tentang kejadian yang dialami mereka tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa Hiruma-senpai bersikap seperti itu?" Gerutu Monta sambil mencak-mencak.

"..."

"Dia pikir nyawa kita tidak berharga apa?" Geram Monta lagi.

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati jantungan?" Seru Monta lagi.

"..."

"Sena kau masih hidup?" Tanya Monta yang baru menyadari jika dicuekin oleh Sena sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya kedepan wajah Sena agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Monta apa?" Tanya Sena kikuk.

"Tidak!" Jawab Monta singkat, "Ayo kita jalan lagi!" Ajak Monta melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau pulang dulu saja," pinta Sena, "Aku ingin disini sendirian!" Lanjutnya saat Monta mau protes.

"Terserahmu sajalah!" Seru Monta akhirnya, "Aku pulang dulu!" Ijinnya.

"Hai!" Jawab Sena singkat.

Sena memutuskan tiduran ditepi sungai menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu di lapangan amefuto.

_**Flasback On**_

_"Kekeke!" Tawa iblis Hiruma kian melengkapi suasana horror di lapangan, "Mau lari kemana kuso chibi?" Tanya Hiruma pada korban satu-satunya yang masih tersisa._

_"Jangan mengejarku lagi!" Teriak Sena ketakutan._

_"Berhenti!" Perintah Hiruma memaksa._

_"Jika aku berhenti, kau akan menembakku!" Seru Sena tak mau ditembak._

_"Berhenti. Atau. Ku. Tembak!" Perintah Hiruma penuh tekanan._

_"Baiklah!" Ucap Sena akhirnya dan menghentikan laju larinya._

_**Tap. Tap. Tap**_

_Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menghampiri Sena dengan tangan yang memasuki sakunya, semakin Hiruma melangkah maju, semakin Sena melangkah mendur, takut jika Hiruma bertintak yang aneh padanya._

_"Berhentiah Sena!" Pinta Hiruma yang baru kali ini memanggil nama seseorang dengan benar dan tanpa ada embel-embel 'sialan'._

_"Hah?" Tanya Sena yang kaget karena Hiruma memanggil namanya dengan benar._

_"Jadilah pacarku!" Seru Hiruma to the point._

_"Haah?" Seru Sena kaget dengan ucapan Hiruma._

_"Kenapa kau jadi menirukan tiga bersaudara Haha hm?" Tanya Hiruma usil._

_"Gomen!" Ucap Sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Ambillah!" Hiruma pun memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Sena, "Bukalah setelah pertandingan melawan Oujo White Night," Perintahnya disaat Sena akan membuka kotak itu, "Jika kau menerima ku, maka pakailah benda itu," ucapnya menatap lurus ke mata caramel Sena, "Jika kau menolakku buanglah kotak itu di depan mataku!" Lanjutnya dengan desahan panjang._

_"Umm?" Gumam Sena bingung mau berbicara apa sembariterus memegang kotak itu._

_**Dor**_

_"Tidak baik jika hanya menyisakanmu, Kuso Chibi!" Seru Hiruma meninggalkan Sena yang tergeletak di lapangan mengikuti yang lain._

_**Flash back off**_

Sena mengambil kotak pemberian Hiruma didalam saku celana dan melempar-tangkap kotak itu, seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma, dia harus membuka kotak itu setelah bertanding melawan Shin Seijuurou, orang yang paling sulit dilewatinya meski sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

**Minae Cute**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Setelah Pertandingan melawan Oujo White Night

Tak ada yang menyangka jika tim Deimon Devil Bats bisa mengalahkan Oujo White Ningt, sungguh menakjubkan dan seperti mimpi di siang bolong, namun inilah kenyataannya dan impian Hiruma menuju Christmas bowl berada di depan mata.

Mimpi yang selama ini serasa tak mungkin dan terkadang dianggap sebelah mata oleh orang-orang karena merupakan tim dengan jumlah pemain paling sedikit dibanding pemain dari tim lain. Deimon nyatanya bisa membuktikan bahwa merekalah yang terbaik dan tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Dan disinilah dua bintang utama kita, sang kapten dengan posisi guaterback dan sang eyeshield 21 dengan posisi running back, berdiri berhadapan di belakang ruang ganti tanpa ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap dibibir mereka.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Hiruma to the point memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ummm..." gumam Sena sembari merogoh saku celana dan mengambil kotak merah yang diberikan oleh Hiruma beberapa hari lalu, "Pierching?" Gumam Sena begitu membuka kotak itu dan terlehatlah sebuah tindik berwarna caramel.

"Ya!" Jawab Hiruma singkat.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batin Sena menimang-nimang keadaan, 'Ku pakai atau ku buang ya?' Keluh batinya, 'Walau pun kapten kasar, menakutkan, bertindak seenaknya sediri, melakukan segala cara untuk memenuhi keinginananya, tapi kapten begitu baik, perhatian, tanggung jawab, tanggu, selalu bisa diandalkan dan yang terpenting dia orang pertama yang menyadari kemampuanku.' Gumam batinnya menilai buruk dan baiknya sifat Hiruma selama ini.

"Aku menunghumu, Sena!" Untuk kedua kalinya Hiruma memanggil nama 'Sena'.

"Umm..!" Gumam Sena terlihat masih bingung, "Maaf Hiruma-senpai, aku tak bisa memakainya." Ucap Sena sambil menutup kotak itu dan membuangnya tepat didepan mata Hiruma seperti permintaannya jika Sena menolak Hiruma.

"Tak apa kuso chibi." Hibur Hiruma meski batinnya teriris, "Aku masuk dulu!" Pamitnya kemudian.

"Senpai," panggil Sena lirih membuat Hiruma menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Bisakah kau memakaikan ini untukku?" Tanyanya hingga membuat Hiruma menoleh kearahnya dan melihat piercing yang diberikanya, "Aku tak bisa memakainya sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis. 'Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai Hiruma-senpai seperti ini jika tak sekarang?' Batin Sena puas melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi Hiruma dalam beberapa menit ini.

"Kau?" Tanya Hiruma dengan membelalakkan mata menanggapi sifat Sena kali ini, 'Seorang bocah yang biasanya penurut dan selalu menjadi pashiri saat SMP, bisa-bisanya mempermainkanku seperti ini.' Batin Hiruma dongkol telah dipermainkan Sena, walaupun senyuman tulus tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya, "Kau, menerimaku?" Tanyanya merasa belum yakin atas jawaban Sena.

"Huum!" Ucap Sena sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Ha!" Teriak Hiruma senang-

**Dor. Dor. Dor**

-Tak lupa dengan suara tembakan yang ditembakkan Hiruma dilangit.

Ya, siapa sangka di hari ini dua impian Hiruma terwujud sekaligus, mimpi menuju ke Crishmas bowl dan mimpi tersembunyi yang tak seorang pun tahu untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

Tak peduli seberapa besar impianmu

Seberapa kuat halangan yang menghadang langkahmu

Jangan pernah berhenti untuk maju

Melangkahlah dengan segenap kemampuan

Karena orang yang berani menghalau rintangan

Adalah orang yang akan tersenyum diakhirnya

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Nae minta maaf jika chara disini agak OOC, cerita yang mungkin tidak masuk dalam tema kali ini, Nae hanya berusaha membuat tema 'Kasih sayang' dan 'Dream' menjadi satu karena Nae kemarin tak sempat membuat tema itu.

Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca fict ini.


End file.
